My Everything, My Nina
by dancergirl1013
Summary: For Speedy00's Challenge: Years after high school, Fabian and Nina are still together and Fabian wants to make sure that they're together forever. However, something terrible happens before he's able to ask a very important question.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

Third Person POV

High school had been over for two years and all of the former students from Anubis House lived in the same general area. Fabian and Nina were still dating and the day had finally come when he would ask her to marry him. It was Nina's birthday and Fabian couldn't think of a more perfect present. He had the whole thing planned out. He invited her over to his house. From there he would take her to the fanciest restaurant in town.

Four o'clock. In exactly one hour Nina would arrive and the date would begin. Fabian couldn't be more excited, or nervous for that matter. Even though he still had plenty of time, he started getting ready for, what he considered to be, the most important night of his life. He wanted to make sure everything was perfect.

_Buzz._ Fabian's cell phone **vibrated **in his pocket. It was Amber. _That's strange, _he thought, _she's supposed to be out shopping with Nina. _Confused, he answered it.

"Hello."

"Fabian." Amber sounded scared and when she spoke her voice cracked as if she had been crying.

"What's wrong?" asked a concerned Fabian.

"It's Nina. We're at the hospital."

At that very moment, Fabian's whole **world** came crashing down. "Wh-what? What happened?"

"Just come quick," was all the girl managed to say.

They hung up the phone and Fabian immediately ran outside to his car, grabbing his jacket and keys on the way. The forty-five minute drive to the hospital seemed to last an eternity.

Now Fabian stood outside the hospital doors, the air filled with dread. He took a deep breath, promising himself he would stay strong no matter how bad things were. He had to. For Nina. Then he slowly walked into the gloomy building and waited in the small line at the receptionist's desk.

"I'm here to see Nina Martin," he said when it was his turn.

"Room 374," answered the lady.

Fabian scanned the map for the room and his heart sank once again when he read: Rooms 350-450 Trauma Ward. He still didn't know what had happened but now he was expecting the worst.

When Fabian arrived outside Nina's room he found Amber pacing in the hall, tears streaming down her face. "Amber," said Fabian, running towards her. "What happened?"

"Nina got hit by a car." The blonde pulled her best friend's boyfriend into a hug, unable to explain further.

A few moments later the doctor approached them. "Are you friends of Nina Martin?" he asked.

"Yes," said Fabian and Amber in unison.

The doctor introduced himself. "I'm Dr. Rogers."

"Is she going to be okay?" asked Fabian, hoping for the best, yet bracing for the worst.

"Well," started Dr. Rogers, "It's hard to say at this point, but right now everything looks good. I assure you we'll do everything we can."

"Can we see her?" Fabian started walking towards the door without waiting for an answer.

The doctor stopped him. "She's sleeping. I'll let you know when she wakes up. She needs her rest."

With that Fabian turned and made his way to the nearby waiting room, followed closely by Amber. They waited there anxiously for nearly three hours before Dr. Rogers came to speak with them.

When met by the doctor, Amber asked the question that lingered on the minds of both teenagers. "Is Nina awake?"

"About that," the doctor paused and took a deep breath before continuing, "I'm afraid she's slipped into a coma."

The words echoed in Fabian's ears. When the meaning finally sunk in, he broke down crying. He couldn't help it. Nina, his Nina, was in a coma. Just the thought of her being so helpless was enough to make him hate the world. Without her he would have no reason for **living**. She was his everything. She was his Nina.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

Third Person POV

Days passed. Then weeks. Then months. Nina's condition never changed. Neither did Fabian's. He never talked. He barely ate. He was like a zombie, an extremely depressed zombie. He visited Nina everyday without fail. He talked to her, told her stories. Sometimes he just sat there, looking at her. Even in this state, she was the most beautiful thing in the world to him.

Almost four months after the accident, the doctors were beginning to doubt that Nina would ever recover. When Fabian heard this, his body filled with rage. "How can you give up? She'll wake up, I know she will. She'll be okay. She _has _to be okay," he screamed at the doctors as the tears started to flow.

From that moment on, Fabian rarely left Nina's side. Every possible moment he was allowed to be with her, he was. One day he was standing by her bed, holding her hand, telling her how much she meant to him. That's when it happened. She squeezed his hand. The doctors didn't believe him, they said his mind was just playing tricks on him, but Fabian was sure it had happened and now he was more hopeful than he had been in a long time.

Nina's POV

I feel like a prisoner in my own body. No matter how hard I try I can't move, I can't speak, I can't even open my eyes. I can hear though. Fabian talks to me a lot. I can hear in his voice that, unlike everyone else, he hasn't given up on me. It amazes me that he's been able to stay by my side through all of this and it makes me realize how lucky I am to have him. However, in his voice there's also sorrow and it breaks my heart to know I've put him through so much pain.

All of a sudden, a tingling sensation surges through my body. After a few minutes I'm able to squeeze the hand that was firmly clasped in mine. I recognize it as Fabian's, and, although I can't feel or move anything else, I know that soon I'll be able to look into his eyes, hug him, and kiss him again. It's the best feeling in the world.

Third Person POV

For hours Fabian waited by Nina's side for more signs that she was still in there. That she was waking up. None came. It was getting late and visiting hours were almost over. Amber slowly entered Nina's room.

"Fabian," she said, "It's time to leave."

"But she's so close to waking up," he pleaded. "I know she is."

The two argued for quite some time before Fabian gave in. "Fine. I'll go home."

Before he left, Fabian knelt down beside Nina, murmured a few words of **endearment **in her ear and kissed her on the forehead. "I **love **you," he said as he stood up. Then he turned and slowly walked away.

"I love you too," said a hoarse, raspy voice.

Fabian immediately turned around and gasped at what he saw. There was Nina, eyes wide open, struggling to move her stiff limbs. A smile crept on to Fabian's face as he rushed back to her side and embraced her in a hug. Suddenly, he felt whole again.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

Third Person POV

Every day, Nina grew stronger and a couple weeks later she was able to go home. When she arrived at her house, she was greeted by all of her friends from Anubis house with, what appeared to be, a 'Welcome Home' **party**. Almost everyone from the entire neighborhood was there. This was exactly what she needed after being trapped inside herself for so long. There was just one thing missing. Fabian.

Nina searched the whole house but Fabian was nowhere to be seen. "Have you guys seen Fabian?" she asked the others.

"He said he has a surprise for you," answered Patricia, her mouth forming a secretive grin.

"What kind of surprise?"

"If we told you it wouldn't be a surprise," said Amber, grinning hugely as well.

"Well when does this _surprise _start?" Nina was excited to see what her Fabian had planned.

Amber checked her watch. "Right about…now. Come sit down." She patted the place beside her on the couch.

A few minutes later, Fabian walked in and stood in the front of the room, behind a microphone that had recently been set up. He tapped it to make sure it was working. Then he spoke. "In honor of Nina's recovery," he stopped and beamed at her, "I'd like to read a poem I wrote for her." He cleared his throat and began. It was a deep, meaningful poem but the last verse, the verse that stuck in Nina's mind, was absolutely beautiful.

_My life. The world._

_Meaningless without you._

_My heart. My soul._

_My everything. My Nina._

The room filled with applause and Nina's eyes filled with tears. She ran to the front where Fabian was still standing and leapt into his arms. They hugged. They kissed. It was as if no one else existed. For all they cared, Fabian and Nina were the only ones in the universe and they liked it that way. They were all each other needed.

Leave it to Amber to ruin the moment. "Awww." Then she noticed all of the stares she was receiving. "Sorry guys." She blushed.

The two lovebirds couldn't keep themselves from laughing. It was the first time Fabian was truly able to laugh in a long time and it felt good.

Quietly, Amber separated herself from the crowd and walked over to the stereo. Seconds later, the air was filled with soft, sweet music. Fabian recognized this as his cue. "May I have this **dance**?" He held his hand out to Nina. They rocked slowly side to side. She laid her head upon his shoulder and closed her eyes, wanting the moment to last forever.

When the song was over, they sat down on the couch. Nina looked at Fabian. "Thank you," she said.

"For what?" asked Fabian, cocking his head to the side to show his confusion.

"For staying with me through all of this. For having faith that I'd be okay. For loving me."

"I would never leave you. No matter how bad things get, I'll always be there, right beside you."

"I hope so."

"Me too." He got off the couch and pulled a little white box out of his pocket. Then he got down on one knee and opened the box, holding it out to Nina. "Will you marry me?"

Nina couldn't believe this was happening. "Yes," she said as she smiled from ear to ear.

"Yes?" She nodded. "Yes! Guys, she said yes!" Fabian announced to the whole party who then cheered excitedly. Then he wrapped his arms around her, picked her up, and twirled her around.

_This, _thought Fabian, _Is how things are supposed to be._


	4. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

Third Person POV

A year later, Fabian and Nina were married. They had a beautiful wedding with all of their friends. A few months after that, they found out they were expecting their first child and on July 21, 2017, Nina gave birth to a healthy baby girl. They named her Faith because of all the faith Fabian had in Nina when she needed it the most.

They were a happy couple. They never fought because they knew it wasn't worth it. They knew that life was too short and at any moment the things you love could be ripped right out from under you.


End file.
